Study Buddies
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Justin was suppose to be doing his homework. The keyword here was suppose. However, Billy didn't know that Justin snuck his Game Boy into his book bag. Raiting is for Justin's mouth .


**A/N: **This is one piece that my bosses kids inspired actually. They like to play their DS instead of doing their homework and somehow I could see Justin doing the same thing. Justin is a little older in this one then he was in the show. He's a teenager here. Also, I know I normally crossover TMNT with Power Rangers but this time I'm not.

**Study Buddies: **

By: LOSTrocker

Billy caught him again. "Justin!"

Justin winced. "Shit!" he cursed since he was busted.

Justin was suppose to be doing his homework. The keyword here was suppose. However, Billy didn't know that Justin snuck his Game Boy into his book bag. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. The last time one of his teachers caught him. Billy made a mental not to kill Tommy for giving him this thing. There was a time and place for gaming but not while he was in the library trying to study for his upcoming SOLS.

"Give it here," Billy waved it over.

Justin sighed. "Oh man!" he groaned as he handed it over. "But it was an educational game!" Justin tried but failed.

Billy checked to make sure. When he turned it off and popped the game out he found it wasn't anything educational at all. "How is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles an educational game?" Billy demanded.

Justin thought quick on his feet. "Donatello was the smart one!" he reminded the original Blue Ranger. Then he added: "Like you." he hoped that would soften Billy up to give his game system back. It didn't.

"Ha, nice try." Billy said.

Justin grumbled on how much he hated studying and threw in a few curse words. Billy caught that and smirked. "Well... since you love turtles so much..." Billy said sarcastically. "How about a four page paper on the subject?"

Justin's eyes went big and mouth went to the floor. "Four?!"

"We can go for eight." Billy warned him.

Justin thought up a million ways on how to kill Billy but since he really didn't want to go jail, he gave in and did what Billy assigned him to do. Billy made sure that Justin was actually writing and researching before he took his place at one of the bigger desks at the far right end of the library. With Justin in view, Billy went on to do some of his own work for some up coming projects for college. However, Billy was having a hard time concentrating. The Game Boy was mocking him from the corner of his eye.

Contrary to popular belief Billy wasn't all about studying. He liked to play games too though Ninja Turtles wouldn't be his exact game of choice. He preferred something like D and D over anything else. Still, he did like the turtles. Like Justin, they were once his heroes too. "One quick game play wouldn't hurt anybody," he tried to convince himself without gaining a guilty conscience in return. "Besides, I need to see if it is approbate for Justin's age group. If not, then I can tell Rocky, and Justin and Tommy will both be in trouble." A evil smirk went across his lips. He was smarter than then is his own good sometime.

So, with that in mind Billy pulled a Justin and turned himself around a little and placed the game system below the desk so no one could see what he was doing. He turned it on and continued with the game play. He chose Donatello as the turtle of choice. He was his favorite since he was a geek too.

At his table, Justin was looking of his finished work. He wondered if he could get by skipping a line. After all Billy hadn't told him how to write out his paper. Justin thought it was good enough to be turned in. He got up and went to the back where Billy was. When he found him he was surprised that Billy wasn't working at all.

"What are you doing?"

Billy was so into the game that he didn't see Justin come up behind him. He jumped and quickly turned the Game Boy off. "Nothing!" Billy lied.

Justin laughed quietly and crossed his arms. "That doesn't look like nothing!" he said. "You're so busted! You're playing my game aren't you!"

"No!" Billy lied. Billy was the smart one of the group that was for sure but that didn't make him the best liar.

"Unbelievable!" Justin gushed in amusement. "I was just going to turn in my work-"

"Let me check it then." Billy ordered cutting the former second Blue Ranger off.

Justin handed him his paper. Billy wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. "Fine, then you hand me back the game."

"Aw man," Billy slipped. He sounded like Justin...

Justin laughed. "Well, since you like turtles so much..." Justin mocked his tutor from before. "How about you write a four page paper on the subject?"

"You can't do that!" Billy stated. "I'm the tutor!"

"That doesn't make any difference!" Justin pointed out the following: "Don't you guys always teach me what fair is fair? I think thats fair. You caught me with the game. Then you gave me work to do. I think it's only fair that you do the same."

Billy sighed. He didn't like how many fairs that Justin was throwing in there. He knew he was just doing it to rub it in his face. As much as he hated to admit it Justin was right. He would end up doing the same assignment that he gave Justin to even it all out.

Justin couldn't resist: "We can go for eight."

"You're pushing it." Billy warned.

Justin was happy now that his game was back in his hands. He thought he was in the clear but Billy wasn't going to go down like this. "You skipped a line."

"You didn't tell me-" Justin tried to argue back.

"You know better." Billy fussed. "For that you will do eight!"

"Dammit!" Justin cursed.

"After you give me back the game." Billy waved it over again.

Justin gave it up. He grumbled on his way back and went to re-due his project. "Looks like I lost the game..." he said as he sat back down. Then he corrected himself: "Twice!"

**End. **


End file.
